Point Of View
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: When you look at the world, you see it the way you've always seen it. From your point of view. Kaylee teaches Kelly how to look through someone else's eyes, without really trying.


_Author's Note:_ Yeah... I think this weekend was the Kelly weekend. I seem to be writing a lot about her. Either way, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own. Only Kaylee is mine.**

* * *

Kelly had just finished closing up the store, when she saw Kaylee was sitting upside down on the couch in the seating area, with her head hanging off the end. She pulled her sweater on as she walked over, tilting her head slightly as she looked over at the blonde.

"Kayl... what are you doing?"

"Getting a different point of view on the world," Kaylee explained, waving to her friend. Kelly laughed as she sat down beside her friend, causing Kaylee to jump up slightly from the added weight.

"Why?"

"To see what other people see..."

"But... they don't see the world upside down," Kelly frowned, patting the blonde's stomach. Kaylee groaned playfully as she clutched her stomach with her hands.

"No, but I'm seeing the world in another way."

"Another way..."

"I way I don't usually see it," Kaylee smiled. She grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her down. The red head screamed as she was pulled, shutting her eyes until her back hit the bottom of the couch. When she looked around, she saw Storm Chargers, upside down.

"Wow..." she laughed. "This is different."

"Very," Kaylee nodded. "But its fun isn't it? I mean, imagine if the world was actually like this! Every time you walked into a room you have to step over the door, instead of walking through it."

"You mean over the piece of ceiling that comes down from the... ceiling... thing... that thing," Kelly said, pointing to the top of the archway, which was now the bottom because she was looking upside down.

"Yeah, that thing!"

"So, what's the point of upside down world?" Kelly asked.

Kaylee shrugged as she returned right side up, "I don't know, I got bored and..."

"Okay, I got it," Kelly laughed. Kaylee frowned at her friend, who had interrupted her explanation.

"I didn't explain, how can you get it?"

"You started with 'I was bored', so I just assumed it meant the worst."

"You know, when you assume you..."

"Kayl," Kelly smirked, throwing her hand over Kaylee's mouth, "I know. We watched that show together, remember."

"Right..."

Kelly got up slowly. One look at her face caused Kaylee to burst out laughing. All the blood had gone to Kelly's head, making her face turn red.

"What?" Kelly asked, getting off the couch to grab a broom to begin cleaning.

"You!" Kaylee giggled, pointing to her "sister" as she tried to speak through the fits of laughter. "You... you're red!"

"I know, I heard all the red head jokes," Kelly rolled her eyes at her friend.

"No... your whole face is red!" Kaylee laughed. "It matches your hair!"

Kelly growled, before shoving a broom in Kaylee's hands.

"You. Sweep. Now," she ordered, walking to the backroom to do inventory. Kaylee's laughter slowly died as she watched her friend walk away. She turned to the broom and frowned.

"This is all your fault," she told it. "I don't know how... I don't know why... but I'm blaming you."

"_Blaming me for what?"_ Kaylee spoke, as the broom.

"For having to clean!" Kaylee flipped the broom so the straw hair was on the ground, and she began sweeping the floor. After a few minutes, Kaylee grew bored and decided to entertain herself while cleaning. So, she danced over to the stereo, pushed the power button and turned up the music as high as it could go before it burst her eardrums.

Kelly could hear the music perfectly from the back. She slammed her box of gloves on the ground and marched into the front room. Normally, she didn't mind when employees, or her friends, played music while they worked, as long as they followed her three conditions: they must still be working, they must not blast the music, and there was none of that teen pop garbage.

"Kaylee, turn the stereo down!" Kelly yelled, pressing her hand to her ear as she crossed the room. She made it to where the stereo was and turned the knob down until the volume was decent. "There... wow how loud do you need it?"

"Loud enough to drown out your pathetic singing voice!" Kaylee laughed. Kelly turned to her friend, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back on the counter.

"My what?" she frowned. "Don't forget who taught you how to sing."

"I already knew how to sing," Kaylee shrugged, stuffing the broom in Kelly's face.

"You sang the basics, like _The Alphabet_ and _I'm A Little Teacup_. I taught you the real songs," Kelly smirked.

"Prove it," Kaylee challenged, grabbing a spray bottle from the counter and handing it to Kelly. "You can talk the talk; let's see if you can sing the song."

Kelly looked around the store. She knew that no one but herself and Kaylee were around, but if she was going to sing, she had to make sure no one was going to hear her. Kaylee had heard her sing before and therefore wasn't a problem to Kelly, but the redhead had a problem singing when other people were present.

"C'mon," Kaylee pressed, pushing the spray bottle in her friend's hands. "You can sing, can't you?"

"Of course I can," Kelly nodded as soon as she was sure the coast was clear. Kaylee giggled as she ran over to the stereo and selected a song that was better for a sing along. As the singer started, Kaylee began lip-synching and dancing. Kelly laughed as she sang along with the music.

It was only when Kaylee pushed the broom close to Kelly that the red head started dancing.

"Mr. Broom, may I have this dance?" Kelly laughed, holding the broom stick with both hands before spinning around.

"And the others wonder why you're single," Kaylee teased.

"Oh, I'm not single," Kelly smirked. "Mr. Broom and I are getting married. We're going to move to Briarwood and start a family of stick thin red heads.

Kaylee began laughing harder as she stole the broom from Kelly and put it down on the wall.

"Okay, try this," Kaylee said, taking Kelly's hands in hers, before spinning around in circles. Kelly laughed as her world stopped making sense for a minute.

Suddenly, the two found themselves on the floor.

Kaylee was the first to come back to reality as she crawled to her friend and pushed her down, "You are so out of character!" she giggled. "Isn't it fun?"

"Not being me?" Kelly asked. "Are you saying I'm boring?"

"Sometimes," Kaylee nodded. "But I meant, isn't it fun seeing the world from someone else's point of view?"

"Whose point of view was I looking from?" Kelly asked. She tried standing up, but the ground kept moving under her feet. She fell over twice before deciding to crawl to the couch and lean against it.

"Let's see, you start singing and dancing out of nowhere, then you get engaged to a broom," Kaylee laughed.

"Oh! Let me guess! I was Sensei!" Kelly teased.

"Yep, if Sensei is a hyperactive twenty-one year old with long blond hair."

"Sensei doesn't have hair," Kelly frowned.

Kaylee nodded as she found her way to Kelly's side, and sat with her. The dizziness was starting to wear off, but it was still best if she stayed low to avoid falling.

"So, do you like my world?" she asked. "It's fun, isn't it?"

"A little bit," Kelly smiled. "It's so... carefree, happy and bouncy!"

"That's why I never leave it!" Kaylee cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kelly turned to her friend, before the knocking turned into a pound.

"Who is that?" she asked. Kaylee shrugged, taking a deep breath to calm down before getting up, with Kelly by her side, and slowly walking over to the door.

"Hey! Open up! It's cold out here!"

"Dustin?" Kaylee frowned, pulling up the blinds and seeing her fiancé on the other side of the glass door. She smiled happily before waving, "HI!"

"Hey, Kayl," Dustin laughed, waving back. "Mind opening the door?"

Kaylee nodded, twisting the lock and letting the Sensei in. He kissed her gently, before walking to the seating area, only to find Kelly sitting upside down on the couch.

"Kel, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting a different point of view on the world," Kelly explained.

"Why?"

"To see what other people see."


End file.
